


California Bound

by storytime



Series: College [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emily lets it slip out that she and Toby are going to California together, Spencer and Emily fight, Talk about college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily accidentally lets slip that she and Toby are going to California together for College. Spencer isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Bound

“It’s weird isn’t it? We’re going to college.”

“I thought it was never going to be over.” Hanna agrees, sipping her ice latte.

 

Emily doesn’t say anything and listens to her best friends as they talk about leaving Rosewood and everything they’d gone through behind. It was inevitable, this moment. The beginning of their friendship slowly drifting apart. She loved Hanna, Aria and Spencer but high school was over now and they could only be close for so long with such great distances between them. Spencer was off to an Ivy League school; Hanna had managed to get a fashion internship in New York and Aria was going to Boston. Emily… Emily was off to California with Toby.

 

“Are you excited for California, Em?” Hanna nudges her with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s nice down there.”

“I can’t believe you spent a whole week their by yourself.” Spencer admits.

Emily shrugs. “Mom knew it was for college so she wasn’t too hard to convince. I wasn’t exactly alone though.”

“What?” Hanna’s mouth drops open. “No way! Who were you with?”

“Toby.”

“ _Toby?_ ” Spencer’s eyes narrow. “Why was Toby in California?”

“We’re going to school together.”

“I didn’t see that one coming.” Aria admits.

“How long have you known?”

“Spencer…”

“Did you both plan this, Emily?”

 

Emily pushed herself off the couch and paced around the room. Spencer was watching her tensely and Hanna was sipping her drink and watching both of them. She folded her arms over her chest and then let her arms fall again, remembering that it was a defensive position. She hadn’t done anything wrong, Spencer and Toby hadn’t been together for a year now and she _had_ been Toby’s friend first.

 

“We both knew we wanted out,” She sighs, “California has a good athletics program and they offered me a partial scholarship for my place on the swim team. Toby likes the arts program there and we both decided we might as well put it down, it wasn’t like we knew we’d definitely both end up there.”

“So you did plan this.” Spencer bites out.

“I didn’t do this to hurt you Spencer and I won’t apologize that I’m moving to California with Toby! He wasn’t yours then and he isn’t yours now. Toby is his own person. I don’t know if you remember but he was my friend first and I’m glad that I’m going to know someone in California.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“Because I knew you’d react like this. I love you Spencer but you’re going off to your Ivy League school and you’ll marry someone like Wren. I don’t know where my life leads and neither does Toby but our future aligns for the next few years and I’m not going to take that for granted.”

 

Aria steps in and begins calming Spencer down. Hanna hugs Emily and goes back to texting Caleb. Emily’s phone buzzes and she smiles. Spencer didn’t ask and Emily didn’t answer. They all knew who it was anyway.

 


End file.
